


The start of something new

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: A domestic moment between boyfriends.





	The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> this was sitting in my writing folder and i absolutely forgot to post it and even though it's little it's cute so here you go!

 

They were studying next to one another in relative silence, feet lazily touching under the table playfully. As it was with any new relationship they were hyper aware of each other, more so than usual, but they also had responsibilities. One must prioritize and Tetsurou insisted that their relationship didn’t get in the way of Koutarou’s grades or his own, for that matter. It had been a few weeks since they started dating and Akaashi had been bugging Koutarou more and more about meeting Tetsurou. He got distracted though and forgot to bring it up but now that they were together he might as well mention it. No time like the present.

“Hey, how would you feel about having dinner with Akaashi and Kenma?”

Tetsurou lifted his head from his laptop and gave Koutarou a sly smirk.

“You’re finally asking me to meet your friends, uh? Took you long enough.”

Koutarou was gaping at him.

“I- I forget all right? You’re really distracting you know that? With your smooth hair and your soft lips…” Koutarou said, eyes wandering down.

Tetsurou turned around in his chair to face him and got closer, resting his hand on Koutarou’s chair and leaning his body forward.

“What else…?” He asked in a hushed voice a breath away from Koutarou’s lips.

“Your…” Koutarou tried, his mind gone, too focused on Tetsurou’s lips to give the rest of the sentence a thought.

Tetsurou moved closer, hinting at Koutarou that he was about to be kissed silly. At the last moment, he angled his mouth higher and booped Koutarou’s nose with a kiss.

Koutarou went from flushed to somewhat disappointed and then up to frustration.

“I’m uninviting you.” Koutarou informed as he turned around to face his work.

Tetsurou observed him carefully and got up from his seat. Koutarou wanted to look for where he was going but he didn’t, trying to show he didn’t care. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine.

“Are you now…?” Tetsurou whispered in his ear, too loud to be quiet but quiet enough to be intimate.

“Is there any way I could…change your mind?” He asked, licking the shell of Koutarou’s ear.

Koutarou tried his best to remain unaffected and yet, he felt his body tingle and the tension between them build.

“Tell me Kou…”

Koutarou wanted to whimper at the sound of his name being said that way. The heat was rising to his face and spreading through him.

“Did the cat…get your tongue?” Tetsurou asked again, pressing his lips to Koutarou’s neck and biting at the spots that made Koutarou shiver upon touch.

Without meaning to, Koutarou leaned his head to the side, giving Tetsurou more room and better access to keep kissing down his neck. Tetsurou was satisfied and pulled back.

“Am I invited again?” Tetsurou inquired, a grin adorning his lips.

Koutarou was looking at him fiercely but didn’t answer. Instead, he pushed his chair a little further from the table with his feet, pulled Tetsurou by the wrist and sat him down on his lap. Tetsurou was surprised for a moment but soon a smile was back on his face and he was joining their lips together.

“We’re going to have dinner with them today by the way.” Koutarou informed nonchalantly, resuming his kissing.

“What?! Koutarou, I’m not ready, I don’t have a gift or anything! I can’t just halfass my first meeting with them!” Tetsurou exclaimed, startling Koutarou who was very much concentrated on the task at hand.

“How about we bake an apple pie?” Koutarou suggested.

Tetsurou stared at him in confusion.

“It’s Kenma’s favorite, he’d be happy.”

“What about Akaashi?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry. He’s pretty direct anyway so if he doesn’t like you, you’ll know.” Koutarou stated, matter of fact.

“Wow. Thanks.” Tetsurou deadpanned.

“I’m sure he’ll like you, okay?” Koutarou assured with a kiss to Tetsurou’s cheek, who was distracted with the thought. Taking advantage of that, Koutarou lifted Tetsurou up and walked them to the couch. Tetsurou, startled, tightened his grip on the other. He wasn’t used to guys actually being able to carry him. He had to admit it didn’t feel bad at all to be a little manhandled.


End file.
